


Eager To Please

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Language, Vaginal Sex, grace!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: After a close call during a hunt, Cas and the reader come to terms with some unresolved tension.





	Eager To Please

**Author's Note:**

> cross-post from tumblr

“Behind you!”

You heard Castiel’s warning too late. Agony lanced through your side, sharp and biting and burning hot. Falling to your knees with a cry, you clutched at your wound with desperate fingers in an effort to stop the bleeding. Through the haze of pain, you watched as Cas rounded on the witch, knocking the dagger still stained with your blood to the floor. With a furious snarl, he reached out a hand and you looked away as the blinding light of his grace shone bright. An anguished scream filled the air followed by a thud. When you looked up, the witch was sprawled out on the floor, eye sockets still smoldering.

Swaying, you forced yourself to your feet, gritting your teeth against the pain. You didn’t get very far before Cas was in front of you, holding you steady and pressing two fingers to your forehead. From one heartbeat to the next, the pain was gone and your skin unbroken, your bloodstained clothes the only indication that you’d been injured at all. You sighed in relief. “Thanks Cas. I owe you one.”

“Don’t be ridiculous- you don’t owe me anything,” he replied, his gravelly tone laden with worry.

He still hadn’t released you, holding you close to his side, and you found yourself leaning into his warmth. When you’d first asked for backup on taking out a coven of witches, you’d thought that either Sam or Dean would be the one to come help. Seeing Castiel pop up on the doorstep of your motel room had sent a flutter of nervous energy through you. You’d always had a bit of a crush on the trenchcoated angel from the moment you’d been introduced to him and you weren’t particularly good at hiding it. It hadn’t taken long for the brothers to figure it out, and they never failed to give you a hard time about it, always insisting on sending you and Cas off on hunts or to do research together. Damn Winchesters.

“Cas, you just stopped me from bleeding out on the floor; I owe you. You’re like my own personal guardian angel,” you quipped.  “What would I do without you?”

“That will never happen,” he said, his voice dropping an octave or two, “I will always come when you call.”

You shivered, telling yourself it was due to the cooling blood against your skin, and had nothing to do with the sinfully low scrape of his voice. Cas released his hold on your waist, and you didn’t think you imagined his slight hesitation. “Well,” you said breathily, “that’s good to know. Although I promise I’ll try not to get hurt so much.”

“Yes, I would appreciate that,” he replied dryly. “I don’t enjoy seeing you injured.”

“Oh,” you squeaked out, clearing your throat and continuing more steadily, “yeah, I’m not exactly keen on it myself.”

Cas licked his lips, your eyes darting down to follow the gesture, but before he could say anything, you heard sirens wailing in the distance. The spell of silence broken, you glanced around at the dead witches littering the floor. Looking back up at Cas, you pointed out the obvious, “We should probably go before the cops get here.”

He nodded his agreement, once again pressing two fingers to your forehead. The world faded from view, and when it righted itself, you were back in your motel room. The first few times he’d flown you somewhere had left you disoriented but you were used to the feeling of utter weightlessness now. It was a damn convenient way to travel, you had to admit. But now that the hunt was over, Cas would be winging it back to the Winchesters, and you’d be left to find a new hunt on your own.

“So, uh, thanks for the help,” you began, awkwardly shifting in place. “Tell the guys I said hi.”

Cas didn’t reply at first, merely studied you for a moment, a contemplative look on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind halfway. He glanced away, mumbling, “Yes of course. They’ll be pleased that everything went alright.”

Pushing down the twinge of disappointment, you forced a smile to your face. “Well uh, I guess I’ll see you around.”

He said nothing, simply nodded and was gone. You tried not to take his lack of a goodbye personally, telling yourself he was busy with Heaven and the Winchesters. It didn’t lessen the sting. Shaking off your self pity, you stripped out of the bloodstained shirt, sighing at the damages. There was no way you’d be able to salvage it and it wasn’t like you had a lot of clothes to begin with.

Tossing the ruined shirt into the trashcan to be dealt with later, you quickly got undressed, stepping into the shower stall and turning on the hot water full blast. Luckily, the motel had surprisingly decent water pressure, and soon steam filled the air as you took a rare opportunity to luxuriate in the scalding spray. Water tinged pink with blood swirled around the drain, leaving you clean and refreshed. Unwilling to face the chill air of the motel room, you stayed under the showerhead for as long as possible, until the cooling water forced you out.

Wrapping the towel around yourself, you stepped out of the stall, groaning at the realization you’d left your clothes in the other room. Bracing yourself to leave the steamy air of the bathroom and face the cool air of the bedroom, you were unprepared for the sight that greeted you. “Cas?”

You’d never seen the angel look so pensive, which was really saying something considering it seemed to be his default expression. He sat perched on the corner of the bed, hunched over and hands folded in his lap. Your first instinct was to flee back into the safety of the bathroom, but you’d have to leave eventually. Before you could move, Cas rose to his feet.

Painfully aware of the fact that you were practically naked, the threadbare motel towel was the only thing preserving your modesty. The angel straightened, the sound of his name coming from your lips seeming to shake him from his reverie. He stalked towards you, invading your personal space, stormy blue eyes flicking over your towel clad body before coming up to stare you dead in the eyes. It felt like he was looking right into the heart of you, into your very soul.

“Cas,” you repeated hesitantly, “what’s wrong? I thought you were heading back to the bunker.”

“I couldn’t do it,” he murmured, the low scrape of his voice sending a shiver down your spine. Or maybe that was just the heat of his gaze on you. “I was going to leave, to fly back to the bunker, but the thought of you bathing, cleansing yourself of the hunt…”

His eyes fluttered shut as he let out a low groan. You had to focus on staying upright, your knees threatening to give at any moment. A quick glance down and you could see that Cas was _very_ excited about the idea of you in the shower. As discreetly as possible, you pinched yourself, the sharp sting affirming that yes, this was indeed real and not the byproduct of too many lonely nights.

Cas crowded in even more until you could feel the bottom of his trenchcoat brush against the exposed skin of your legs. Heart jackhammering in your chest, you stood stockstill lest you break the charged silence. The air around you crackled with tension and you trembled with anticipation as a calloused finger reached out. The roughened skin delicately traced up your arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake, until he reached your throat. Cupping the back of your neck, he leaned forward. “Forgive me if this is too forward,” he whispered, the chapped skin of his lips capturing yours in a heated, if hesitant, kiss.

Relaxing into the kiss, you let yourself get lost in the feel and taste and scent of him. It was the calm before the storm, that electric feeling in the air that made the leaves shiver in the treetops and the world take pause. It was ozone and thunderstorms, lightning dancing across a velvet sky, waves crashing on the shore. It was the best damn kiss you’d ever had and you were completely unaware of your hold on the towel loosening until you felt a sudden draft.

Pulling back with a gasp, you clutched the towel to you. “What the hell Cas? Where’s this coming from?” A troubling thought pushed itself to the forefront of your mind. “Shit! That witch didn’t douse you with anything did she?”

A strained chuckled left him. “No, this isn’t because of a spell, I assure you.”

“Then what gives?” you asked, desperately trying not to get your hopes up.

“This- this is long overdue. I’ve had…urges. Whenever I’m near you, they overwhelm me until I’m unable to think of anything else.”

“Urges?” you questioned.

“Yes. At the beginning, when we first met, I simply wrote them off as my vessel reacting to you. But as we grew closer- as I grew to know you better- I knew this was not the case. You are quite beautiful, which I don’t think you fully realize but it is more than that. I saw your bravery and kindness, your compassion…your soul shines like a beacon and I’m unable to resist being drawn to it.”

You sucked in a shaky breath, unable to think of a single response. Cas looked away, shamefaced, dropping his hand away from where it still rested at your neck. He stepped back, and you could see him shift his weight, preparing to fly away. You stopped him with a hand on his sleeve. When he turned back toward you, hope growing in his eyes, you made your decision. The angel you’d wanted and always thought you couldn’t have was standing here in front of you, and damned if you were going to waste the opportunity.

This time when the towel began to fall, you let it. Cas actually groaned as you were revealed to him, the throaty rasp leaving him almost against his will. The needy sound sent a thrill through you, giving you the extra boost of confidence you needed. Reaching out with hands that only shook a little, you gripped the lapels of his trenchcoat and pulled him in close. Pressed against the hard, hot length of his body, the air around you seemed to thicken at the hungry expression on his face.

You were the one to initiate the kiss, leaning forward until your lips brushed against his own. The chaste kiss didn’t stay that way for long; Cas quickly took control as he wrapped an arm around your waist and jerked you forward even closer. There wasn’t an inch of space between you now, and feeling his hard cock straining against his pants knocked the air right out of you. You whimpered into his mouth, and Cas was quick to take advantage, running his tongue along the seam of your lips. Parting for him, you welcomed the wet heat of his tongue as he explored your mouth.

It was impossible to say how long the two of you kissed, each one more heated and desperate than the last. It could have seconds, it could have been hours- all you were aware of was the achingly hard seraph in your arms. The need for air finally had you tearing your mouth from his with a gasp. You barely had a chance to fill your aching lungs before Cas lunged for your neck, his prickly stubble scratching at the delicate skin there. A whine escaped you as he pressed tender kisses to the hollow of your throat. A sudden nip, followed by the soothing lick of his tongue, caught you off guard and you couldn’t hold back your surprised yelp.

“Cas,” you panted out, “where the hell’d you learn to kiss like that?”

Barely lifting his head from where he’d been nibbling a love bite into your flesh, he rumbled, “Dean has a great deal of pornography on his computer. It’s proven to be…educational.”

The angel sounded just as wrecked as you felt, and your breathy laughter trailed off into a moan as he went back to licking and sucking his way down your neck and across your collarbone. The knowledge that your skin would be a collection of bruises left by his mouth sent a fresh gush of slick to your center. The heat inside was stoked higher with every nibble, every groan. Cas’ name fell from your lips like a prayer, offered up in supplication to the very heavens themselves.

The air whirled around you and from one heartbeat to the next, you found yourself flat on your back, staring up into Cas’ face. Prone beneath him, naked as the day you were born, you felt a shiver of pure need. Cas’ nostrils flared as he eyed you greedily, hungrily taking in every inch. His fully clothed body hovered over your nude one and you trailed a hand down his chest, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt.

“I have wished for this,” he admitted quietly, “longed for it. Longed for you.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” One word from the angel was all it would have taken, one hint that he needed you as much as you wanted him and you could have had him in your bed and in your arms ages ago.

“I don’t have much experience,” he admitted, almost sounding ashamed, “I want to make this good for you. I want to please you.”

“Cas, just being with you is already pretty fantastic,” you reassured him.

He smiled down at you, positively beaming at your words. Cupping your face in his hand, he leaned down for another kiss. It was slow and thorough, as if he was determined to sample your flavor and commit it to memory. It went on and on, until you had to break away, gasping for breath. Cas didn’t let this deter him; he began kissing down your neck, taking your hands in his and pinned them to the bed above your head. Sprawled out on the bed, the firm weight of him pressing down on you, a delicious sense of anticipation began to build.

Encouraged by your sighs, Cas began to move down your chest, the scrape of his stubble sure to leave red marks all over your breasts. You couldn’t find it in you to care, especially once that skilled mouth found your nipples, lathing them with attention. A low and needy moan echoed throughout the room when he sucked one, and then the other, into his mouth, rolling the swollen buds with his tongue. Your back arched into it, your body craving more.

As if he read your mind, he moved lower, releasing your nipple with a pop. Releasing your hands as he got closer to your center, he smoothed a hand down your side, using the other to prop himself above you. Lost in the sensations he was building inside you, you didn’t realize his goal until you felt his hot breath puffing against your soaking wet pussy. A hand on his shoulder gave him pause. “Are…are you sure?” you asked haltingly.

“Very,” he groaned, “I’ve dreamt of the taste of you. Unless- unless you don’t want me to.”

Moving your hand away, you spread your legs wider in silent consent. Permission granted, Cas leaned forward, taking an obscenely deep breath as the scent of your arousal flooded his senses. The first tentative swipe of his tongue along your folds had you clutching the bedsheets, heels digging into the mattress. His inexperience was overridden by his enthusiasm, and soon he was lapping at you like a man starved. Every caress of his tongue against your slit pulled embarrassingly loud moans from you; biting down hard on your lip, you struggled to contain them.

When it became clear to Cas just what you were doing, he gave a grunt of disapproval and dove in with renewed gusto. Wrapping his arms around your thighs, he jerked you closer, positively burying his face in you. His eager tongue sought out every drop of slick, licking at your slit and worming his tongue in deep. Crying out, your hips jolted off the bed as if to escape, but he held you firmly in place. The harsh scrape of his stubble against the soft skin of your thighs added a delicious sting to the euphoria between your legs. You weren’t going to last long; already you could feel your climax rising up in you. That’s when you felt something, a strange sort of pressure, latch onto your clit and start suckling. It was too much, and you were sent crashing into orgasm.

“Castiel!”

His name tore from your kiss swollen lips, ringing out into the night as waves of white hot bliss rolled over you. He was unrelenting in prolonging your release, agile tongue determined to eke out every last ounce of pleasure.  It went on and on, until you were sent spiraling into a second orgasm, sensitive pussy still reeling from the first. Cas showed no signs of abating, swallowing down every drop of your slick and that strange pressure around your clit had yet to let up. Reaching down with a trembling hand, you buried your fingers into those silky dark locks and tugged for all you were worth. “Cas, please, need to come down! Please, fuck, let me down!”

Finally,  _finally,_  he pulled away, still licking his lips to get all traces of your slick. The pressure on your clit disappeared after you gave one more tug on his hair and you were left shaking in his hold, overwhelmed by what he’d just done. It was hard to believe he was inexperienced; for an amateur, Cas was able to play your body like a fiddle. You just lay there, dazed from your orgasm, panting like you’d gone toe-to-toe with a werewolf. Cas nuzzled at your inner thigh, planting kisses across the tender skin.

“Cas, what was that? Was that…was it your grace?”

“Yes,” he murmured, the low pitch of his voice rumbling against your sensitive core. “I tried to hold it back but…tasting you, seeing you like that- so wanton, so lost in pleasure, I couldn’t help it.”

Looking down your body to see that dark thatch of hair between your legs, you shivered. “Cas, you don’t have to hold anything back. I want you angel, all of you.”

His head shot up, eyes dark with lust. You didn’t know when, but he’d removed all of his clothes, leaving him as naked as you. A whimper escaped you as he stalked up your body, all lean muscle and lithe, fluid movement. Getting your first good look at his unclothed body had the coil of need winding tight once more. His cock hung heavily between his legs, erect and flushed, leaking precum. When you tried to shift under him, the pressure, his grace, returned and you found yourself held by invisible bonds.

“Cas” you whined, spreading your legs wider, aching to have him inside you. “Castiel…”

“The way you say my name,” he groaned, reaching down to pump himself a few times before lining up with your entrance, “puts the choirs of Heaven to shame. Sing for me.”

The blunt head of his cock pushed forward, stretching you open. Feeling him fill you, hitting every spot just right, was unlike anything you’d experienced before. Once he was fully seated inside you, his hips flush against your own and the heavy weight of his balls resting against your ass, he took a moment to allow you to adjust to the intrusion. Cas brushed a sweaty tendril of hair away from your forehead, looking down at you with such tenderness it made your heart ache.

“Please Castiel,” you breathed out, “please.”

The first thrust was slow and measured, and soon Cas worked up a steady rhythm. You longed to wrap your arms and legs around him, but the grace pinning your limbs in place held you firm to the bed. All you could do was lay there and take it. The night air filled with the sounds of sex, low grunts and high breathy moans, sweat slick skin slapping against each other. His grace began to wander your body, pulling at your nippls and sucking at the sides of your neck. A thin tendril wiggled its way between your bodies to latch onto your clit, suckling languidly. You could feel your release getting closer and closer as Cas pistoned into you.

You knew he was close when his rhythm began to falter, his hips stuttering as his cock swelled inside you. Clenching down your inner walls around him, you whispered, “Come for me Castiel. I want, need, you to come.”

With a harsh cry, he did just that, hot ropes of come filling your soaking wet pussy. His release triggered your own, and soon you were following him over the edge, white hot bliss tearing through your trembling body. Every thrust of his hips and pull of his grace pushed you higher, until you were sure your body couldn’t take anymore. “Cas…”

Gradually his movements slowed to a stop. Cas lay on top of you, shaking from the strength of his release. His cock slowly softened and slipped out of your drenched channel, drawing one last whine from you. Your combined release gushed out of your core, dripping down your thighs. Cas withdrew his grace from your overworked body, but not before cleaning you of the sweat and come covering your body, leaving you as fresh as when you first stepped out of the shower.

Eventually rolling to the side, Cas lay panting next to you. Turning on your side to face him, you could see the self-doubt start to creep over him. Sure enough, he asked, “Was- was that good? Did I please you?”

“Cas, I’m pretty sure I saw Heaven,” you murmured, going willingly when he tugged you to his side. Draping yourself across his chest, you heaved a sigh of pure contentment. “Pretty sure you ruined me for human men.”

“Good,” he replied, a smug smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I don’t intend to share you with anyone.”

“Easy there tiger, no need to get territorial. I’m all yours.”

“I’m glad,” he whispered, skimming a hand up and down your back, “and I am yours as well.”


End file.
